streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yoshinori Ono
thumb|Ono junto con su característica figura de [[Blanka.]] es un productor japonés de videojuegos para la compañía Capcom. Considerado como la fuerza impulsora detrás de la saga Street Fighter desde su "renacimiento" con el videojuego Street Fighter IV en el año 2008, Ono es una celebridad menor para la comunidad de videojuegos de lucha. Biografía De acuerdo con el propio Ono, durante la escuela secundaria menor solía visitar una gran librería para leer acerca de la programación informática. Ya en la escuela secundaria preparatoria, sin embargo, decidió introducirse en la música y aprendió a manejar el teclado. En la universidad, estudió Mecánica de Arquitectura con el fin de tener acceso a una facultad con una super-computadora. Aprendió a tocar guitarra y comenzó a especializarse en la renderización fluida en 3D, hasta el punto que su mentor dijo que podría trabajar en ello posgrado.Eurogamer.net: The Rise and Collapse of Yoshinori Ono En cambio, él respondió a un anuncio de trabajo como compositor en Capcom, ya que estaba familiarizado con la compañía al jugar al videojuego Final Fight en máquina arcade, enviando una cinta de demostración de sí mismo tocando guitarra. Fue llamado para una entrevista y contratado al día siguiente. Su trabajo consistía en programar manualmente la música en código binario, con su primer proyecto siendo para el videojuego Bomber Muscle del año 1993 (conocido en el extranjero como Saturday Night Slam Masters). Trabajó luego en la misma función para las versiones porteadas de los videojuegos Super Street Fighter II X (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) y Street Fighter Zero (Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams). Su transición a una función de administración se produjo en el momento que estaba trabajando en la saga Street Fighter III, donde se encargo de la gestión de recursos humanos, además de sus deberes regulares. Sin embargo, después del videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, la saga fue vista como en un "punto muerto" y no fue hasta la promoción de Ono al cargo de productor y su campaña comunitaria para obtener la demanda del público, que un pequeño presupuesto para R&D se asignó a un prototipo para lo que terminaría siendo el videojuego Street Fighter IV. Desde el éxito del videojuego Street Fighter IV y sus diversas actualizaciones, Ono ha sido visto como el "padrino" de la saga y que continúa promoviendo e impulsando su demanda. Persona publica Ono es considerado por gran parte de la base de aficionados como un "troll",EventHubs: Ono practices how to troll using the Street Fighter movieDualShockers: Yoshinori “The Troll” Ono Teases Street Fighter 3rd Strike: Online Edition aunque si esto se percibe como una característica entrañable o no es una cuestión debatida. Ono, por su parte, ha dicho que "siempre y cuando nadie me apuñale, me alegra recibir críticas". thumb Es asociado visualmente con su personaje favorito Blanka, ya que Ono tiene una pequeña figura clásica del mismo que éste trae consigo a todas partes según parece. Ono introduce el juguete en un primer plano de la mayoría (sino es que no todas) las fotos de locaciones que él "tweetea". Según su Twitter, Ono obtuvo este juguete, junto con unos cuantos más, en un paquete Kids Meal de la cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida Jollibee en Filipinas (similar a los Happy Meals de McDonalds).https://twitter.com/Yoshi_OnoChin/status/309463257054334976 En la actualidad uno de estos esta roto, y Ono mantiene el otro cerca de él. Videojuegos * 1993: Saturday Night Slam Masters - programador de sonido * 1995: Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams - programador de sonido * 1999: Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - programador de sonido * 2001: Devil May Cry''http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1439828/ * 2001: ''One Piece Mansion - productor de sonido * 2002: Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon - director de administración de sonido * 2002: Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny - score associate producer * 2002: JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze - director de administración de sonido * 2003: Drakengard - diseñador facial * 2003: Chaos Legion - productor * 2004: ''Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 - director de diseño de personajes * 2004: Capcom Fighting Jam - productor * 2005: Shadow of Rome - co-productor * 2006: Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - productor * 2008: Street Fighter IV - productor/administrador de proyectos * 2010: Super Street Fighter IV - productor * 2012: Street Fighter × Tekken - productor * 2014: Ultra Street Fighter IV - productor * 2016: Street Fighter V - productor * 2017: Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers - productor * 2018: Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Galería Yoshinori Ono 1115.jpg Yoshinori Ono 20141208-00000044-famitsu-000-view.jpg YoshinoriOno-cosplay-Chun-Li-9b1bd807.jpg Harada and Ono.jpg Yoshinori-×-katsuhiro.jpg Harada_and_Kazuya_×_Ono_and_Ryu.jpg Yoshinori-Oro .01.jpg YoshinoriOno-cosplay-Hugo.jpg YoshinoriOno-cosplay-Charlie-Nash.jpg Vídeos Street Fighter and Tekken Producers Face-off!!!|Aparición en publicidad para Tekken 3D: Prime Edition Street Fighter X Tekken Ono vs Harada HD video game trailer - PS3 X360 Enlaces externos * Pagina de Yoshinori Ono en Twitter (Yoshi_OnoChin) Referencias en:Yoshinori Ono Categoría:Personas Categoría:Personal Categoría:Desarrolladores de videojuegos